This invention is directed to a grab handle for use on motor vehicles, and more specifically to a grab handle having lamp means and at least one end for indicating the position of the vehicle
Grab handles are, as the name implies, handles secured to a motor vehicle to assist the driver or passenger in entering or exiting of the vehicle. Normally these handles are comprised of a steel tube or handle, with means for securing such handle to the vehicle. With respect to larger motor vehicles such as trucks, the grab handles are typically secured to the outer side panels of the vehicle. These vehicles are often parked in a dimly lit area, sometimes even left running while unattended for short periods of time. In such situation there may be no source of light nearby to assist the driver or passenger in easy re-entering of the vehicle.
Thus, the need exists for a grab handle which provides a safer entrance and exit from a motor vehicle.